Little Red Skirt
by supercommpromises
Summary: When El decides she's going to be a cheerleader, she doesn't realize the effect her new skirt has on her horny, teenage boyfriend. (Shameless smut, slightly awkward)


Mike waited outside of the gym, jiggling his leg and sighing heavily, wishing he could inside. The August heat was stifling and even though he was still in his gym clothes, he was starting to sweat. But cheerleading tryouts were strictly "no boys" and he'd been rushed out of the high school gymnasium before he'd gotten the chance to change. So much for his promise.

El had decided that she was going to join something during their senior year of high school and settled on cheerleading. Being the supportive boyfriend that he was, he'd promised to of course be there to watch and cheer her on, since tryouts were right after his gym class anyways.

And now he was stuck outside in the heat, the only sound the echo-y shouts of the girls within the building. It had been almost an hour and he was ready to bust the door down so he could get some water from the drinking fountain.

The door banged open suddenly and he almost jumped as a pretty blonde girl he recognized walked out.

"Um, hey Jennifer, are tryouts over?" He called to her and she turned to look at him.

"Oh, hi, Mike. Yeah, they are, you can head in now if you want."

He did, making a bee-line for the drinking fountain in the foyer of the building. It was kind of lobby, with a hallway that went down the side that led to the rest of the school and few doors that were the gym teacher and coaches' offices, as well as a supply closet. A flurry of girls left as he bent over the water fountain and greedily gulped down the water, sighing in relief before wiping his mouth and heading to the doors to the gym, peeking in.

There were still a bunch of girls standing in a circle and he decided to wait outside in the foyer instead of risking going in and getting yelled at. There were some stairs that went up to the balcony and he went over and plopped down on them, grateful to be out of the heat.

Another round of girls left, but he still hadn't seen El and frowned worriedly. The cheer captain came out surrounded by a few girls, but they didn't seen or him pretended not to and left instead. He stood, feeling unsure, but then the door opened and she appeared him before, stunning him into a shocked silence.

Her hair, which usually curled around her face in loose waves, was tied up into high pony. She was sweaty too, like she'd been working out hard, but it was her outfit that was making him speechless.

She wore a lot of skirts, but the tiny, pleated red thing she had on plus the tight white tank top that was riding up her stomach made something in him stir. Something specifically low, stir. He gulped as she came towards him, jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his mouth. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his.

She didn't notice his reaction, smiling up at him broadly.

"Mike!" She gave him another kiss, clearly excited. "I did it! I made the squad!"

"Oh, that's awesome," he grinned, genuinely pleased, "I knew you could do it. They would have been crazy to say no."

He wasn't letting her go, but she didn't complain, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him again, but this time he caught her lips and deepened it, his other hand pushing her hips against his. She seemed a bit surprised but reciprocated, pulling him down closer so she didn't have to stand on her toes. They broke apart, both a bit breathless and he grinned.

"We should celebrate," he said with a smirk, and she caught his meaning, glancing around the now abandoned gym lobby.

"Here? Someone might… find us," she worried.

He didn't answer with words, instead grabbing her and pushing her back against the wall, leaning down and kissing her so fiercely it took her breath away. She felt his dick rub against her thigh and he realized how horny he was, glancing behind him at the door to the supply closet on the other wall. Shoving him off, she grabbed his hand and lead him across the foyer, reaching for the handle.

It was locked and she swore mentally before squinting, using her powers to trigger the mechanism inside the knob. The door swung open and she rushed them both inside, shutting it behind them and locking it again.

The closet was fairly large, one corner full of brooms and mops and cleaning supplies, another with racks of flat or popped basketballs and volleyballs, along with a shredded net and several dirty looking towels. In the back there several file cabinets and old wooden desk, covered in yellowing files of papers. The corner closest to the door was stacked with cardboard boxes, the only things that didn't look super old. It was kind of gross but they didn't even notice.

They were too busy kissing, Mike's hands trailing down, one sneaking down to her butt, the other pushing her tank top up a bit. She sighed as he pushed it up over her sports bra, squeezing one of her breasts and earning a whimper. He started walking forward, backing her up and until her legs hit the desk and she fell back onto it a bit. Swiping the dusty folders off of the top, he pushed her down onto it, hovering over her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down.

He stared down at her face, her eyes were hazy with lust, her lips swollen and pink and he couldn't resist pressing down against her, rubbing himself against her heated center and making her groan.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, "in case I haven't told you lately."

She sat up a bit, pushing him back and then reached down, hooking her fingers in her tank top and lifting it over her head. Mike licked his lips. He always liked it when she took her shirt off, in that cute, crossed-arms way girls did, like she was unwrapping a present. Her sports bra was harder to get off than a normal bra, but it soon ended up on the floor too. She reached for her skirt but he rested his hand on her wrist.

"No, um," he almost looked embarrassed, "Can you leave that on?"

"Oh… okay."

She pushed him all the way off of her, hopping off the desk for a second before reaching down under her skirt and shimmying out of her panties. She held them up to him with a smirk.

"Do I need these?"

He gulped but didn't get the chance to reply as she grabbed his shirt and pulled it up too, then his gym shorts, which easily slid down his waist, pooling around his ankles. He pulled her to him then, pressing their bare chests together and shuddering at the feeling of her breasts against his skin. It always made him crazy, being so close. She slithered out of his grip, trailing kisses down his chest, sliding down his stomach, reaching his boxers. Her fingers grabbed the waistband and pulled down, exposing his raging boner.

She didn't hesitate, grabbing it firmly and pulling him to her, pressing her lips against the tip in a sloppy kiss. He stared down at her, mesmerized by the sight of her on her knees as she slowly took him into her mouth.

"Fuck," he groaned, his head tilting back.

At first she'd been pretty bad at blowjobs, but after several tries in the first year or two of dating, she'd figured it out, knowing exactly how to push him towards the edge. She had almost the entire thing in her mouth before she pulled back slowly, sucking _hard_ and he grunted, his hand going down and resting on the back of her head. She started moving faster, her head bobbing back and forth as she ran her tongue up and down his dick, humming a bit.

"Oh god, El, _fuck_ ," he panted.

His hand grabbed her ponytail instinctively and he shoved her against him, wanting to go further but accidentally hitting her gag reflex. She choked and then coughed, pulling her head back and coughing again.

"Shit, oh my god, El, I'm sorry," he worryingly reached down, pulling her up to him and rubbing her back, trying to help as she sputtered, her eyes watering. "That was my fault, I'm sorry."

It took her a full minute to quit gasping, but she didn't look mad, merely disappointed with herself for not being able to take it. He tilted her chin up and kissed her again, trying to silence her doubts and she warmed back up, deepening the kiss. The fire slowly rebuilt between them and then he was pushing her back onto the desk, holding her hips in his hands as he went down on his knees in front of her.

His head disappeared into her skirt and she almost yelped as he licked her, all the way up, falling back onto her elbows. He did it again, only slower, and then focused on her clit, teasing it and making her head fall back as she moaned. One of his fingers entered her and she almost jumped off the desk, but then he eased in a second, pumping them in and out as his tongue worked her clit. She collapsed backwards onto her back, unable to handle the sensation.

"M-Mike," she gasped, her legs closing around his head. "Don't s-stop, _please_."

He could tell she was getting close, she was starting clamp down around his fingers, and he kept going, adding more pressure, moving his fingers faster, gently sucking on her and flicking her with his tongue. She fluttered around him and let out a soft cry that she quickly smothered with one of her hands. Her thighs squeezed his head and then every muscle relaxed as she collapsed back onto the desk again, breathless.

Pulling back, and out, he stood up, looking down at her. Her chest was heaving but she had a small satisfied smile and reached out for him. He indulged her and she pulled him down, wrapping her legs around him again, the skirt riding up, and kissed him messily.

"You're really good at that," she told him breathlessly.

"Am I forgiven then?" He still felt bad for making her gag.

"Yes."

They kissed again, sloppily, and he reached for his wallet, where he kept a condom and suddenly swore loudly. El sat up, looking worried.

"What?"

"My wallet is in my other pants… I don't have a condom."

"Oh…"

She knew what that meant and frowned, looking around the room almost desperately. The boxes in the corner caught her eye and she hopped off the desk, walking towards them as Mike watched, confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She didn't answer, starting at the label on the top box before reaching out and opening it, letting out a gasp of disbelief. It was filled with condoms, hundreds of tiny, crinkly packets in a variety of colors. Health class… the P.E. teacher taught it, so it made sense to store the condoms that were always passed out here. She grabbed on and turned back to Mike, whose eyes lit up as he realized what she was holding.

"Are you serious?"

"Lucky," she smiled, walking back to him.

He'd lost his erection a bit due to the disappointment, but pulled her to him, into a kiss which she deepened. It took a few more minutes of intense making out to get him back to attention, but soon enough he was rolling the rubber on, feeling excited. She was looking up at him, sprawled on the desk and he felt his heart clench. She was so perfect, so exquisitely beautiful and sexy and all his. He bent down and kissed her temple, nuzzling his face against her hair.

"You're perfect, El," he murmured.

She sighed contently. "I love you, Mike."

"I love you too."

He paused.

"Can I… can we try something?"

"Different?"

"Just a bit…"

"Okay," she nodded.

Normally he liked to see her face and her expressions, but she was still wearing that skirt and it was driving him crazy. He grabbed her hips and turned her around, away from him, pushing her against the desk and gently pushing her down, so she was bent down over it, her ass exposed to him. She turned her head and looked back at him, but whimpered as he pressed against her from behind. His blunt tip brushed her folds and she shuddered, her back arching and her hips tilting to meet his.

The skirt was riding up, the pleats flashing him peeks of her smooth ass and he finally moved all the way forward, pushing into her slowly, inch-by-inch, as she moaned.

"M-Mike…" her voice was muffled a bit, but it spurred him on and he pushed the last few inches in, breath hitching at how good she felt. She was always so _tight_ and he rutted his hips a bit, unable to resist, making her squeak. "Mike!"

The angle was new and he realized he could go deeper than before, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he pulled out tantalizingly slowly, enjoying the noises she was making. She was a screamer, her usually quiet reservedness thrown out the window the second his dick was inside of her, but he kind of loved it. It was like she couldn't get enough and he grinned as she bucked her hips backward, wanting him to go faster.

He complied, speeding up, his hips slapping against her butt, his hands gripping her waist tightly through the skirt. God that fucking _skirt_. How was he supposed to watch her cheerleading when all he was going to be able think about was fucking her senseless with that skirt on. He was pounding now, lost in the moment, eyes closing as he focused on the feeling of being inside of her, of how she was squeezing her legs together, squeezing his dick even tighter. Fucking her from behind was heavenly and he tried to memorize how she looked beneath him, bent over the desk in that little red skirt.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned.

The heat was spreading down his body, towards where they were joined, where he was mercilessly rutting into her, reaching down to squeeze her ass. She tightened around him with a whimper and he lost it, grunting loudly as he spilled inside her, finishing with a few final solid strokes before collapsing onto her back, pressing kisses along her shoulder blades and up her neck. He realized something and frowned.

"El?"

"Hm?" she turned her head towards him, unable to see his face since he was still on top of her.

"Did you… um… finish?"

"Oh… well, earlier, with your mouth, but not now."

He carefully stood up, pulling out of her with a sigh. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and then turned to face him. He looked disappointed and she laughed softly.

"It's okay, I did before, and it was really good."

"But—"

"Mike," she interrupted him before he could get upset, "sometimes I just don't. It's not because of you… it's just how it is. But it still felt good." She reached up and wrapped her arms around him. " _Really_ good. I liked it. And I love you."

He still felt kind of bad, but she looked and sounded sincere. He tried remember the last time he hadn't made her come during sex and realized that maybe it wasn't the first time.

"Is that… is that like a girl thing?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I'm also tired."

That was true. She'd been practicing for the tryout all week, including that day, and had just had a full workout. It would make sense if she was just too damn tired to come.

"I'll drive you home," he offered, reaching down to pick up their discarded clothing, handing her her bra and tank top while pulling on his own shirt. They redressed quickly, wanting to get out of the dusty room, but before they left Mike walked over the boxes of condoms and grabbed a handful, shoving them into his pocket. El quirked an eyebrow.

"That's a lot," she observed and he grinned at her.

"Well, yeah, you're a cheerleader now. Which means you're going to be wearing that skirt a lot. So we'll probably need them," he smirked.

"You like it that much?"

" _Yes_ ," he said firmly and she giggled, walking over to him and grabbing a handful of condoms too.

"Maybe I'll let you try again later," she said deviously, tucking the condoms into his other pocket, her hand brushing his dick.

His eyebrows flew up his forehead but before he could answer she unlocked the door and sashayed out, swaying her hips a bit. His eyes immediately went down to her skirt and he realized she was doing it on purpose.

 _How did I get so fucking lucky?_

He didn't dwell on it too long, grinning broadly as he chased her out the door.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Alright you all said you wanted more. For the record they are supposed to both be 18 here, I won't write anything where they are underage. If anyone has prompts I'd be willing to think about writing them, although I can't make any promises. Please review._


End file.
